24fandomcom-20200223-history
J.J. Perry
|role = 1. Mercenary of Peter Kingsley 2. Bierko's man 3. Secret Service agent 4. FBI SWAT agent 5. Stokes' man 6. FBI helicopter gunner}} J.J. Perry is a stunt performer, martial artist, film director, film producer, stunt coordinator and film actor who has made several uncredited appearances on 24. Biography and career J.J. Perry began his martial arts training in 1975 when he was seven years old. He studied at Dulles High School in Sugarland, Texas, graduating in 1986. After that, he joined the Army, serving with the 82nd Airborne Corps from 1986 to 1990. After completing his military service, Perry started working as a stunt performer. Through his career, he has more than 100 credited stunt roles. He has worked on films like Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Batman & Robin, Three Kings, Beowulf, and Argo, among many others. Perry has trained, worked with and helped choreograph fight scenes for the likes of Hugh Jackman, Gina Carano, Jason Statham, Lucy Liu, Michael Jai White, Chuck Norris, Shannon Lee, Ernie Reyes, Jr., Will Smith, Arnold Chon, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Loren Avedon, Milla Jovovich, Tom Hardy, Kate Beckinsale, Scott Adkins, Ron Yuan, Aaron Norris and Gerard Butler. Perry has a 5th-degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, a 2nd-degree on Hapkido and has experience with all kinds of weapons. He got his black belt for Tae Kwon Do at the age of 12 and competed from the age of 7 to 24. Besides martial arts, J.J. is also skilled in riding bikes, rodeo and does weight lifting. He is the co-founder of Taekwondo West martial arts schools in Inglewood, California, and Venice, California. Perry shared in the Male Stuntman of the Year Award at the 2004 World Stunt Awards for his work in the 2003 action comedy film The Rundown. Role on 24 Perry has appeared in numerous roles on 24: * In Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am, he played one of Peter Kingsley's mercenaries who Jack Bauer fought with and killed by snapping his neck. This character was Jack's last on-screen kill for that season and Perry coordinated the entire fight sequence with Kiefer. * In Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm, he played one of Vladimir Bierko's men. He and another man staged a fight in the street and drew two officers' attention. After successfully luring the officers out of the police car, Bierko's other men ambushed the cops and Perry's character shot and killed one of them. Later, he went to Wilshire Gas Company and posed as a sentry inside. He was shot by Curtis Manning during latter's infiltration operation to stop Bierko from releasing Sentox nerve gas. * In Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm, he played a Secret Service agent who resisted Benjamin Juma's attack on the White House. * In Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm, he played an FBI CIRG agent who stormed the White House to rescue President Allison Taylor. * In Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm, he played one of Stokes' men at the Port of Alexandria. He shot at Jack and Tony, before Tony jumped off a container and knocked him out. * In Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am, he played one of the many FBI helicopter gunners who came to apprehend Tony Almeida and Alan Wilson. Gallery of roles File:5x15 bierko man 1.jpg|As Bierko's man (Season 5) File:JJ_Perry_Secret_Service.jpg|As Secret Service agent (Season 7) File:JJ Perry FBI swat.jpg|As CIRG agent (Season 7) File:7x15 JJ Perry.jpg|As Stokes' man (Season 7) File:24_S7-_Chuck_&_Craig_Tamburro,_Melissa_Barker,_JJ_Perry,_Myself,_&_Randy_Archer.jpg|As FBI helicopter gunner (Season 7) ''24'' credits Kingsley's mercenary * Bierko's man * Secret Service agent * FBI SWAT agent * Stokes' man * FBI helicopter gunner * 24-related appearances * 24: Exposed - He was interviewed briefly for this Season 2 DVD special feature, during which he compliments the professionalism of Kiefer Sutherland when a prop pistol accidentally hits the latter in the face. Several takes of the scene with Perry and Sutherland are also shown. See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * Informative Fansite for J.J. Perry * IndiaTimes featurette on Perry's movie career * 2012 Demo Reel Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers